


Save the tua

by RatRightz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, starwars
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, F/F, Gay Rights, Parallel Universes, Pryce has milf energy, Rare Pairings, minister tua is a gay disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatRightz/pseuds/RatRightz
Summary: Alternate ending to episode 1 season 2 of Rebels where Tua is saved by the Ghost crew and doesn't die in the explosion because honestly, she deserved better. Also, some TuaXPryce because they are cute together and don't get enough attention. ((some parts can be kinda gorey and gross like the explosion part so skip past it if that bothers you :o))
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Arihnda Pryce/Maketh Tua, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"Minister," called Ezra over the barrage of blaster shots "Get to the shuttle! we'll be right behind you!" 

"R-right!" Tua said as she ran towards the shuttle, ducking to avoid shots from the blasters.

Tua tripped as she reached the shuttle, her knees hitting the cool hard metal the sound echoing through the ship from the impact. She collapsed, desperately trying to find something to grasp onto on the floor in order to ground herself when suddenly a blast came from inside the shuttle, the explosion hitting her and launching her back against the wall of the shuttle. The force knocked her out completely, she was sprawled out on the shuttle floor like a ragdoll, her skin scorched in patches and her hair burned at the ends. Her leg was twisted the wrong way from the impact of hitting the wall. It seemed like Tua wouldn't get out of this alive.

"Minister Tua..." Ezra said seeing the explosion right in front of him in the shuttle

. A voice from behind them said, "You did this!" It was Kallus.

He fired his blaster at Hera, Kanan, and Ezra but missed. The doors hissed behind Kallus as more stormtroopers flooded out firing at the crew but missing because of their inadequate stormtrooper aiming lessons. Sabine jumped down from the roof she was on above, ducking under the blasts and making her way to the destroyed shuttle. She crawled beneath the cloud of smoke searching for Tua. She saw the gleam of her armor plates through the smokescreen and crawled her way over to her. Sabine put her fingers to Tua's neck, checking for a pulse. 

"She's... still alive..." Sabine sighed to herself as she hoised Tua up tossing her over her shoulder.

Sabine turned on her com, calling Zeb; "Zeb! We need a pickup! NOW!"

"We're on our way" Zeb's voice buzzed from the Com

Sabine grunted, struggling to get out of the Shuttle with the extra weight of Minister Tua. She sprinted as fast as she was able to from the shuttle coughing from the smoke filling her lungs. 

"Sabine!" Called Kanan from across the area "Zeb's here! Hurry!" 

Sabine reached out towards them, trying desperately to convince her aching legs to keep going and pull her and Tua to the rest of the crew but she collapsed to the ground, Blacking out. The smoke was too much. Hera gasped and ran over, at the same time so did Kallus trying to get to them before her. Kanan force threw a rock at Kallus' head knocking him out with a thud. Ezra quickly followed behind Hera grabbing Minister Tua as Hera lifted Sabine. Ezra hoisted Tua onto his back and they ran to the ship getting on just in time as Kallus fumbled getting up, firing his blaster after them but missing. He yelled angrily, throwing his blaster in a bout of rage. The ghost crew launched into hyperspace leaving in a speck of light. 

((:3 !! Sorry for the really short chapter!!! I will definitely continue this and do chapters that arent so short :o!!! I hope you liked it so far :D!! ))


	2. DISCONTINUED !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've chosen to discontinue this work! sorry to those of you who were looking forward to another chapter

Thank you guys all so much for all the support for the last chapter! Unfortunately I have decided that Im going to discontinue this series because of schoolwork and other personal issues I'm dealing with right now. Thank you again for all the kudos and support! and to those of you who messaged me with ideas for the next chapters! I may eventually pick this back up but dont expect anything! again thank you all! and may the Tua be with you <3


End file.
